


Assassin and the Time Master

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Minor Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Ava meets Nyssa while on a mission with the Legends.





	Assassin and the Time Master

They were on a routine mission when Gideon announced, "Captain Lance, we are heading to Nanda Parbat, 2016."

Sara's eyes widened. Among other people.. _.she_ would be there.

They began sneaking in when Sara stopped, slightly terrified. A woman's voice. 

"Drop your weapons, intruders."

Sara slowly turned around and the woman in the black hood and armor gasped, "S-Sara...?"

"Hi, Nyssa. Long time." The woman removed her hood and black hair flowed along with a freckled brown eyed beautiful face. Ava knew Sara was an assassin but she didn't know she worked with such a beauty.

"It was only a few weeks."

"I've been busy." Sara smirked. "I'm glad you're out of jail."

Nyssa only looked confused.

"Oh right...never mind."

Ava stepped into view and tried to intervene. "I would appreciate it if you don't go around pointing arrows at people. It's quite rude." then she put a protective arm around Sara, who smiled lovingly.

Nyssa growled, "Sara...who is this woman?" Jealousy and rage immediately flared. "May I kill her?" She raised her bow again.

"NO, NO, NO. Nyssa, stop! She's...a friend! We don't hurt friends."

Nyssa pouted, "But it's fun..."

"No." Sara held up her hand at her and pushed the bow down.

 

With the situation defused, they began talking.

"You know, I know Sara had some weird ex girlfriends, but you're a _ninja?_ "

"Assassin. League of Assassins? It's in the title, Miss Sharpe."

"....Of course."

"Sassy assassin." Sara quipped. Nyssa flashed a flirty smirk and wink, and Ava gripped Sara's hand much tighter.

"Excuse me, but I can be sassy. And take that assassin in a fight...."

Sara could only smirk, as Ava was clearly jealous.

"You? Challenge me to a duel?" Nyssa laughed mockingly.

"As much as I would love to see that...." Sara began amusedly.

"Sara, where did you dig _this_ one up?"

"Long story. Clone. Now behave yourself. And you....stop challenging all my exes! I love _you_ , ok?"

Sara then leaned in and gave Ava a soft kiss on the lips.

Nyssa gave a small smile, "You know I'm happy if you're happy, Sara. That is all I ever wanted."

"Thank you. So do you have it?"

"Yes. They call it the Sword of Lesbos. The sword of the women who-"

"Alright, fine. Let's go, then. We have a succubus to kill!"

Nyssa smirked, "Have fun, girls. By the way, when you are done....threesome?"

Ava spluttered and stammered incoherently, while Sara squealed, "NYSSA!"  (RIP blonde puppies). 


End file.
